Fuel For Fire
by HidingInCorner
Summary: What happens when you pour fuel on fire? - Anger that won't stop even if the fire dies. Russia x Japan Oneshot


1934

Japan stood there silently, his eyes nailed on a map, looking for a few specific names and he felt calm despite being in China. He gave a small glance at uninteresting names on the map and only stopped when he saw the name of Manchukuo. That name reminded him of his real reason to visit China, but he tried to hide his ideas for the future.

''Japan?'' China's voice was loud behind Japan, making him immediately to turn and fold the map neatly.

''China...'' Japan answered out of habit and politely gave a small bow to China, but he abruptly straightened his pose after he saw another person behind China.

''Soviet Union...'' Japan said swiftly and hoped them to not see his worry, but Soviet Union revealed his hopes to be nothing but small, fragile wishes, when he smiled and closed his eyes as if he was blind to the information that Japan just had given him. Both of them greeted each other and China stood there quietly, wanting to find out how the situation would unfold.

''Japan! It has been some time since your last visit in China, hasn't it?'' Soviet Union questioned Japan who gave a small nod as an answer.

''You're right... But you had something to talk about, Japan?'' China gave his own answer, but now he also wanted an answer from Japan.

''I have been thinking about your discussion of Manchuria's real borders...'' Japan said and China's hand rose to guide him to a room where they could discuss about it, but Japan gave declined the offer.

''It's not worth of the trouble! I just think that you're right, China.'' Japan answered and two pairs of eyes were staring at him, making him uncomfortable.

''That's nice to hear! It's already an old subject, but those borders are still unclear...'' China started, smiling a little bit and he turned to face Soviet Union who stared at Japan. ''Soviet Union?'' China asked, his voice clearly telling how unsure he was about Soviet Union.

Japan ignored his eyes on him, but he could clearly hear how Soviet Union was judging his words in his head and Japan wanted to walk out of the situation.

''I won't decide anything, my boss will do it... But first, I want to take a look at a map.'' Soviet Union said, still staring at Japan who unfolded the map that was in his hands.

Japan and Soviet Union had now something in common - Hate for each other.

1936

It was hard to concentrate and Japan had to admit how his eyes moved off the papers from time to time, his thoughts seemed to wander everywhere. Times have changed and it didn't help, when Soviet troops were moving impatiently in Mongolia, nearby Manchukuo's borders. Again, his eyes moved to the folded map, waiting for it to open and reveal the dark future, but it didn't happen. Japan took the map, unfolding it and took a look at the line between Mongolia and Manchukuo that was under Japan's control. He knew how Chinese and Russians were chased, bothered and what not in Manchukuo, but no one didn't bat an eye to it.

''People's ignorance is the best weapon against enemies...'' Japan muttered out loud and he folded the map swiftly.

He then concentrated on the paper, taking his pen and made a small line on the paper, continuing the sentence. Soon he heard footsteps and Japan would have given a sigh, if the voice hadn't come through a door.

''Mister Honda!'' A man's voice half shouted, making Japan straight his back and wipe his eyes hastily with his left hand, trying to get rid of the shame of himself.

''Yes?'' He gave a one worded answer, still writing political words.

''A message from Mancukuo!'' The voice stated the reason for the visit and Japan could notice how the man's voice was worried.

He dropped the pen and stood up, giving a permission to enter and saw how the man entered, unsure and confused about everything. The man gave the paper swiftly to Japan who nodded as a thank you and the man stood there, waiting for a permission to leave.

''You can leave...'' Japan said, giving a strict look and the man left immediately after a small bow. Japan unfolded the paper after the door gave a loud snap and he eyed the sentences on it.

''Soviet Union's leadership has announced a following statement - Outer Mongolia has a right to demand for Inner Mongolia, as a justification for...'' Japan didn't read anymore, he slammed the message on the other paper and wet ink made it slowly to mirror its figure.

''Soviet Union... I should have known...'' Japan cursed his life silently. Inner Mongolia was partially in Manchuria and it would mean losing some of Manchukuo.

Soviet Union seemed to be more suspicious than he had thought him to be.

1937

China had been assaulted by Japan and the world slipped slowly towards dark era, but nations didn't count days to it, they counted soldiers that were sent to battles. Japan was also counting soldiers in his head, but he was now concerned about China and he was irritated how he had made a non-aggression pact with Soviet Union, because it made it harder to concentrate on China and on the world around him. Japan only had time to fill out the papers and there wasn't anymore time to take a look at map's lines and names. Day by day, he filled more and more papers and he had already forgotten Mongolia's threat, but the anger towards Soviet Union hadn't left his mind.

Japan could already see Soviet Union to offer his helpful hand to China and raise his other hand to hit Japan right in his face for assaulting his 'ally'. Of course, Soviet Union did this, helping China with new airplanes and whatnot, and staring disapprovingly at Japan over the water and land between them, but Japan tried to ignore it.

Soviet Union reminded Japan of his existence in many ways and one way was moving Soviet Troops closer to the borders of Mongolia, waking up Japan from his deep concentration to see how Germany was slowly retreating to go on his own ways and how he didn't help China anymore.

1938

Japan hadn't never thought that Germany would have had skills to encourage people, but like a miracle, he had at least encouraged Japan on that day when he was visiting Germany. They had talked about collaboration, but it was odd to sit here in front of Germany, a nation who just had stopped helping China, his enemy.

''Soviet Union's situation has got out of hand...'' Germany stated at one point of the discussion and Japan gave a small nod.

''The Soviet Union is too large and their troops on the borders have been too restless...'' Japan said in a calm manner, but he couldn't fool Germany who seemed to see his hidden anger for Soviet Union.

''Has there been problems?'' Germany asked, suddenly more curious, but he tried to be as polite as possible.

''Few problems here and there, nothing to be worried about.'' Japan said swiftly, wanting to change the topic, but Germany decided to continue.

''Only a few problems? Remember that Soviet Union is weak at the moment.'' Germany said, looking at Japan who thought about his words.

''Weak? He and the Soviet government have millions of soldiers to order to march...'' Japan said after a small silence, trying to make Germany realise the truth.

''There has been a cleanup recently... No army can be strong if it has inexperienced officers.'' Germany reassured, giving his own, small promise to Japan who felt encouraged to fight against Soviet Union, but still, he was confused at the same time and tried to find a reason for this new information.

Germany made his own road to victory by telling this fact about Soviet Union and Japan would help him to achieve it.

Japan was back in his house and he found out how swiftly a small encourage can go away.

In 1937 Japan had asked Soviet Union to retreat their troops from Manchuria's borders, but the needed answer came later and he had a odd way to answer - Area around Lake Khasan was occupied and soldiers were sent almost blindly to get rid of Soviet soldiers, since Lake Khasan was in Korea and it was under Japan's control.

Japan had believed that situation would be easy to handle like Germany had said, but after a month, he heard about Soviet's victory. What made it worse was that they had requested for a ceasefire and that Soviet Union had sent him a letter. Japan tore the letter open, already irritated when he saw a well-known signature after he straightened the paper. Full letter was written with long, political sentences, all of them were in a neutral manner, but after them was a sarcastic wish for better future and for better luck.

''What is this?'' Japan asked, dropping the paper on the table and he stayed there for hours, thinking about the battle they had lost.

Soviet Union seemed to like playing with fire, because he just put more fuel in there and Japan was obviously that fire.

1939

Problems doubled year by year and Soviet Union still had his eyes on Japan who looked over the water at China, his now open anger was directed towards the Chinese through war or terrorism that still continued in Manchukuo. At the same time, far away from clueless Japan, in Manchukuo was a problem that was a size of a cavalry that had occupied an area unnoticed.

The information left Manchukuo as fast as possible to the Japan and soon it would reach a certain person. The report was lying on the desk and the text was visible for everyone, but there were only Japan and two high ranked officers that were really interested in a wall.

''Tell me one more time... What had happened, when you heard about this?'' Japan said, moving his eyes to look at the men and they would have left the room immediately, but their pride rooted them there.

''Manchukuo's troops evicted the cavalry away, but they came back with more men, Sir.'' One of the officers stated, only giving few uneasy glances at Japan when talking.

''How could we lost to them? Our troops are more powerful than theirs...'' Japan glared sharply at them and his own thoughts shouted at him. He tried to be calm, but The Second World War had already started for him and strangers' eyes held shame whenever they looked at him.

''No one can't understand it, Sir...'' The officer continued and Japan pushed his head deeper in his anger.

The subject wasn't left there, because soon there were Soviet troops with Mongolian cavalry in the area and Kwantung Army was dedicated to evict them away. Japan could only hear or read reports that came from Manchukuo and officers now whispered to each other how he smiled weakly after the report was over.

''... Soviet troops have been moving further away from the area and there hasn't been detected any problems...'' Officer who stood tall and proud, spoke out the words and moved his eyes to look at the listener who gave an approving nod and the officer noticed that small smile.

''No problems at all?'' Japan asked, wanting to ensure that it was the truth.

The man gave a nod and soon he left after he had given the report to Japan who read it over and over again. He was satisfied, because Soviet Union would now see Japan's true power and those shamed looks would turn to be proud ones.

Of course, Soviet Union wouldn't give up so easily and he invested as much as he could. This affected Japan, his smiles were now gone like yesterdays and reports turned to show a cruel side of battles called 'defeat'. Both of them weren't ready to surrender and small battles close to the borders changed to be heavy battles with heavy weaponry, and it wasn't only about the cavalry anymore, but the whole area seemed to be important to each other.

Battle was fought for two months, but it was enough for Japan who realised how powerful Soviet Union was, even though Germany had told him that he was weak.

''I hope that you understood the situation, I won't be beaten so easily.'' Maybe that would have been what Soviet Union's words, if they had met in the same year, but they didn't meet.

Soviet Unions sharp eyes were enough for him to stand still and swallow his defeat, because almost all of those soldiers that were sent to Manchukuo was slaughtered. It was a big disappointment to him and he could still recall that moment when he had to admit Soviet Union's victory.

Japan had hoped that their soldiers would have made the Soviet army weaker, so they would leave Manchukuo alone even if the Soviets had won, but that hope was crushed when big news came from Europe - Poland had been assaulted and everything was out of order in Europe.

''Soviet Union left immediately for a next battle...'' Japan repeated the sentence from time to time, thinking how Japanese troops hadn't even affected Soviet Union.

''Is he even a human?''

1941

Japan was rooted in his spot, not daring to move his attention towards Soviet Union who had proved their army's strength and everyone's eyes seemed to be nailed on Germany. Because of this, Soviet Union and Japan made a neutrality pact that was ensuring their benefits. Soviet Union could now fully concentrate on Germany and Japan would be able to finish his situation in China, but it meant that they wouldn't declare a war on each other.

It was an useful pact, even though Japan had to travel all the way to Moscow to sign the pact. The building Japan entered was huge and he would have got lost without an officer who had shown the way to the room where Soviet Union was. After the door snapped shut, Soviet Union gave a smile and straightened his back proudly.

''Japan.'' He greeted him casually and gave a nod when Japan bowed slightly to him.

''Soviet Union.'' Japan greeted back and both of them sat quickly to discuss about the pact.

They had a polite conversation about politics, fights in Asia and Europe, and whole world's situation, but the atmosphere was neutral, no hatred nor negative feelings towards each other and the only exception was after they had signed the papers.

''Thank you... I truly believe that your future will be brighter after this war.'' Soviet Union said and stood up, but Japan noticed how thankful he was.

''Excuse me, but what are you meaning?'' Japan asked and Soviet Union only gave a smile.

''I meant borders and faraway oceans... Goodbye.'' He answered, leaving swiftly like he had a something important to do and Japan just stayed there.

''Yes... He isn't a person, nor human...'' Japan muttered to himself and shook his head in a negative manner and left.

Future

After this, the future was a little bit brighter for Japan, because Soviet Union wasn't a problem anymore, but China and now United States were his biggest problems.

Soviet Union had moved his troops away from Mongolia's borders and Japan had done something that angered the isolated country who had decided to not to participate in The Second World War, but now was going to participate.

First went Italy, which wasn't a real problem for the Allies. Germany was second one to go and Soviet Union could thank Japan with beating Germany. Japan was third one and the pact was now trivial to both of them.

Eventually, The Second World War ended, but the fire and the one who likes to play with the fire, still lives in that war and only they know how long it will go on.

 **Notes**

I had the historical facts in my head, so they must be wrong. Again, I need a break...

Hetalia and characters are made by Himaruya Hidekaz

I don't own history [Historical facts might wrong, so don't use them]

I own only the plot  
I don't mean to offend you, your country, beliefs, religion etc.  
You can tell me how I can improve and I try my best to change it.

[This oneshot is also on Deviantart]


End file.
